Inferno
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: What if you started a chain of cataclismic events that could bring about the end of the whole world? The xiaolin gang are back! And are searching for a new wu! But to our Shoku warrior something just doesn't seem right about this one... RAIxKIM!
1. Ominous feelings

RK: Hey guys I'm back! I know I've been away for like ages! But I'm back now!

Chloe, Eden, Natalie, Hayden: And your favorite hosts are back too!

RK: very scary glare

Chloe: Uhh… We mean co-hosts.

Natalie: It's good to be back!

Hayden: Yeah… I'm bored.

Chloe: I swear you have the attention span of a five year old!

Hayden: Is that a good thing?

Chloe: looks at him incredulously

Hayden: What?

Eden: Okay! Disclaimer time! RaixKim4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own her co-hosts and the shen-gon-wu she uses!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Kimiko as she glanced up from the newest novel she'd been reading.

"Read?" Rai asked slightly curious. "I mean it's so time consuming." The foursome was currently riding on Dojo's back, on their way to find a new Shen-Gon-Wu called the staff of spate. This one was situated on the beautiful, tropical Island of Haiti. And of course Kimiko was wearing a brand new outfit. This one was a pretty green and brown summer dress that reached just below her knees and was 'not very sensible for fighting evil villains' according to Omi.

"Because." She smirked. "I have a brain and I enjoy using it to do something constructive."

Raimundo snorted. "What're you reading anyway?"

"Another Adam White," Kimiko grinned offering up the book. "A little bit out there but rather riveting none the less." Rai inspected it, briefly glancing at the back before flipping through the pages to check for pictures.

"I never understood what was so good about a book without pictures" Mumbled Raimundo shaking his head. He took this golden opportunity to glance at Kimiko. God she looked beautiful. She was at her most radiant when she was looking her most natural and now; Raimundo caught a glimpse of her at her peak. Her hair flowed down her back like a luscious waterfall of pure black and her smile was as radiant as the sun's blaze itself. At that moment she was the very essence of the element she could wield so passionately.

Raimundo was interrupted from his reverie when a familiar Texan voice was heard.

"So what exactly does this Wu do Dojo?" Asked Clay in his deep southern tone.

"If I remember correctly, It was a staff that could be used to bring upon the land the ten plagues of Egypt." Said Dojo rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I believe that is correct my friends." The group looked over at the young bald monk holding the shen-gon-wu scroll. "The picture is of a person holding a long staff with a dogs head on top." The group looked at Omi puzzled, until Kimiko snatched the scroll off him and sighed.

Kimiko looked up at the three very confused boys and started to explain. "The head on top of the staff is of the great Egyptian god Anubis." After seeing the still puzzled looks on their faces, she explained further. "Anubis was the god of the underworld and took the form of a half Human, half Jackal, that's why there is a dogs head on the staff." She looked at the ground and continued. "It's the head is Anubis."

"So." Clay took a deep breath and continued. "What does this mean?"

Kimiko looked Clay dead in the eye and simply said. "Nothing good."

"Here we are troops!" Dojo said shrinking down to normal size. The gang were on a white sandy beach with a dense jungle not too far away. Much to Raimundo's intense disappointment the ocean was dead flat. "Not a choice wave in sight!" Said Raimundo pouting. Kimiko had to admit this was a very cute sight, she almost cooed at him for being so adorable. Clay followed her gaze and smirked at her. Kimiko blushed furiously and turned away. Omi oblivious to the tension in the air thankfully changed the subject.

"My friends according to Dojo the temple containing the Wu is hidden somewhere in this most scary looking jungle."

"Okay then." Said Raimundo tearing his gaze away from the ocean. "Let's get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Argh! Where is this stupid temple anyway?" Kimiko asked hotly her temper flaring. "I mean it can't be that hard to find a stupid temple on a stupid Island-

"Kimiko."

"It's about the size of a toothpick anyway-

"Kimiko?"

"We must have circled this stupid forest at least three times already-

"KIMIKO!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently. "What is it?"

"We're here." Raimundo said grinning. "Isn't it awesome?"

Kimiko set her eyes upon the ancient temple lying before them. It was a brilliant sight, made completely out of gold and a grand entrance with brilliant crystal doors. Her eyes grew wide in awe at the sight.

"We better be going in now partners." Clay's voice rang through the deserted forest. "Before some unwanted guests show up. The others nodded in agreement, they could certainly do WITHOUT seeing Chase, Wuya or Jack Spicer today.

Although he didn't say anything, Raimundo had an ominous feeling about this. Something just didn't seem right. But none the less the group entered the temple and towards fates ruthless hands

To be continued…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

RK: So what do you think? A bit rusty huh

Natalie: I don't know I haven't read it yet.

RK: glares

Natalie: I said **YET**

Hayden: So read and review ppl!

Chloe: we'll be back for another chapter soon!

RK: If I get some reviews! Your feedback means soooooooo much!

RK: but please no comments on my grammar! I'm working on it!

-RaixKim4eva-


	2. Secrets

RK: Hello ppl! Here is another chapter of INFERNO!

Chloe: hey peeps!

Eden: Wasup?!

Natalie: Hi.

Hayden: Why did you call it inferno?

RK: I dunno. Seemed like a good idea at the time

Hayden: Oh… Okay.

Chloe: Any who. Let's get on with the story!

Eden: Okally dokally!

RK: Hey! You sound like Ned Flanders!

Eden: Shut up…

Natalie: RaixKim4eva doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown but she does own her OC's and the Shen-gon-wu she made up.

RK: Thank you Nat. Now, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Recap_

_Although he didn't say anything, Raimundo had an ominous feeling about this. Something just didn't seem right. But none the less the group entered the temple and towards fates ruthless hands._

"These are rare." Kimiko stated, with a look of amazement as she studied the beautiful multi coloured crystals adorning the walls of the temple, "These are very rare."

"Big deal." Rai said slightly anxious, "Lets just find the Wu."

"Is everything alright Rai?" Clay asked eyeing him, "You seem a little-

"I'M FINE!" Clay jumped back in surprise. "I'm fine okay Clay?" Rai said softening his tone. Kimiko looked at Raimundo doubtfully but none the less continued down the pathway. They soon arrived at a large stone wall with a small whole in it. Adorning the wall was what seemed to be Egyptian Hieroglyphics.

"Is this?"

"Yes." Kimiko said studying the writings. "It's Hieroglyphics."

"So…" Omi said rather awkwardly. "What must we do my friends?"

Without warning Kimiko summoned up her fire powers. "WUDAI MARS FIRE!" The blast of fire shot through the hole in the wall. As the fire subsided the door creaked open.

"How did you do that Kimiko? Is this something I could learn?" Omi asked, his eyes wide a dinner plates.

"I'm not sure." Kimiko said rather dazed. "And what exactly did I do?"

Clay and Raimundo exchanged confused looks before Clay changed the subject. "Omi, you and Kimiko go on ahead okay? Rai and I…" Clay racked his brain for an excuse. "Need to have a look at something we saw, okay?"

Omi looked at them and nodded, before heading down the hallway with Kimiko.

"What is up with you and Kimiko?" Clay asked. Raimundo sighed. "I've told you once and I will tell you again. Nothing is going on between Kimiko and me! Kimiko and I are just friends!" Clay groaned in annoyance. "Not like that! I meant, well… You have both been acting a little strange. You with the sudden bursts of anger and Kimiko with the weird knowledge of Ancient Egyptian!"

"What do you mean weird? Kimiko might just like the Egyptian culture." Rai retorted. Leaning back against the wall. "No Rai." Clay said seriously. " Kimiko couldn't know these things."

"Why is that Clay?" Rai asked suddenly angry. "Why couldn't she know?"

"Because she told me herself!" Clay said standing up straight so he towed above Raimundo's slumped figure.

"Told you what?!" Raimundo asked also rising up to his full height.

"That she…" Clay hesitated, his featured softening.

"That she what?"

Clay looked Raimundo dead in the eye and said. "That she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she had knowledge of the one race that contradicted her beliefs so much… Egyptian." Raimundo was speechless. He cast his eyes downwards unable to look upon Clay's face. Suddenly a deafening scream was heard; Clay and Raimundo looked at each other with panicky eyes.

"I'll go take care of it Rai." Clay said eyeing the Brazilian. "I can tell you need some time to think.

"Thanks Clay." Raimundo smiled as Clay sprinted down the pathway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" The two voices said simultaneously.

The two figures stood on two separate platforms. "GONG YE TEMPAI!"

"You can ask the first question Wuya! You need a head start anyway!" She smirked with satisfaction as Wuya's face contorted into rage.

"You're going to regret that decision Kimiko!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Omi what's happening?" Clay said as he reached the little monk.

"Well Kimiko is having a Showdown with Wuya." Omi said as Clay sweat dropped.

"No Omi." Clay said sighing at the little monk's thickness. "I meant what game is it?"

"Oh I believe it is Truth. Who ever is to tell the first lie looses!"

"I hope Kim wins." Clay whispered. The results would be disastrous if this wu got into the wrong hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

" Kimiko!" Wuya was grinning smugly. "Have you ever tried to commit suicide?"

Kimiko looked towards the ground not able to meet the witch's eyes. "Yes." She said softly. There was a small _ding! _Heard and Kimiko asked her first question.

"Wuya." Kimiko met the witched gaze almost threateningly. "Is your hair dyed red?" 

Wuya glared at Kimiko before answering. "Yes." She managed through gritted teeth. There was another _ding! _Before they continued.

"My second question!" Wuya said tauntingly. "Are you a virgin?"

Kimiko looked up at Wuya in shock. Wuya just smirked knowingly. "No." Kimiko muttered.

Wuya smirked "Naughty little Kimmy Wimmy! What would the others do if they knew?" Wuya teased before coming to mock realization. "Oh wait! Now they do." Wuya cackled evilly. Another small _ding! _Was heard.

"Here comes another one Wuya!" Kimiko said, "Are you only teamed up with Chase Young because you have a thing for him?"

"Actually No." Wuya said smiling mockingly. "I like the whole taking over the world benefits as well." A small _ding! _Was heard once again.

"Dammit." Kimiko cursed under her breath.

"Okay Kimiko, my final question." Wuya was smiling evilly, almost too evilly for Kimiko's liking. She had this strange foreboding feeling, and it wasn't good. "Are you in love with Raimundo Pedrosa?"

Kimiko's look of shock faded into one of extreme anger that would scare even Chase young himself. "You think just because you ask me a question like that I'm just going to lie? Well you have it all wrong! Oh and by the way the answer is… Yes." Another _ding!_ Was heard and Kimiko had the last question.

"Wuya!" Kimiko growled. "Are you going to loose this Showdown just like every other one?" Wuya's temper flared and she screamed "NO!" A _Buzz!_ Was heard and Wuya fell into the darkness below.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raimundo approached the group of three standing at the end of the temple, and noticed a bunch of Wu in Kimiko's hands.

"Well done girl!" He said patting her on the back. She gave a weak smile and for the first time he noticed the tension in the air and Clay's awkward looking face and Omi's extremely confused one.

"Raimundo?" Omi asked puzzled. "What is love?"

"Uh…" Rai said rather awkwardly. "Why do you need to know?"

"Because in the Showdown Kimiko said that she loved-

"OMI!" A delicate hand was shoved over Omi's mouth to prevent him from talking. Kimiko laughed rather awkwardly. "Don't talk about that right now!" She harshly whispered.

"I am still most confused!" Omi declared. "What is this Virgin?"

Raimundo's cheeks reddened. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well Kimiko said she wasn't one?"

"OMI!!!!!!!!" Kimiko screamed. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kimiko was read as a tomato, and was glaring daggers at the little monk.

"Okay…" Rai said a little too harshly "Obviously I missed something here. Someone want to explain?"

"Uhh… Well" Clay bagan, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not sure if I can. It's up to the little lady."

"I don't want to tell you." She whispered.

"Kim?" Rai asked slightly hurt. "We're best friends. What could you have possible said that I couldn't hear?"

Kimiko looked up at him with tearful eyes, "A lot."

To be continued…


End file.
